zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
When Your Mom Is A Hero
Near the Hopps home in Bunnyburrow, it was easy for the little ones of the family to play outside, considering all the parks and trees for climbing were near. The calm countryside was a good and safe place to raise children. At a park near the home, Nick Hopps was helping his youngest son, Jonathan, ride his first bike. The seven year old fox kit got used quickly to riding it, as his father followed behind there. Nick and Judy´s children always loved to play outside. Whenever it was warm and there was nothing else to do, they had a great time in the area around their home. They didn´t get bored inside either, for they loved the video games and the toys in their room too. The fox and his wife also had a chameleon named Pascal as their house pet, which the children were very fond of as well. “You´re doing great with it, son!” Nick praised as Jonathan rode the bike slowly that he could keep up with it. The young fox kit was already quite the strapping child, who could even beat his father in a playful arm wrestling contest. “Thanks again for this, Dad!” Jonathan said. Nick had given it to him as his seventh birthday present. Nick smiled warmly. The kit reminded him a lot of what he was like during his childhood. Only this time, the same unfortunate events wouldn´t happen in his life. Nick would see to it. “Let´s go home. It´ll be dinnertime soon”, he looked at his watch. “Yeah! And my favorite show is on tonight too. The Phantom Fox is the coolest hero I know!” Jonathan said. The TV show was based on a classic comic strip Nick himself loved as a kit. The rest of the family liked it too. The fatherly fox smiled a bit, as he realized something. Something he hadn´t told him yet. “He is cool. But I think there´s an ever greater hero in the city than him. Someone who is real”, Nick said. “Who is he?” Jonathan got interested. “It´s a she. She was the bravest cop Zootopia had ever known. The cop brought criminals to justice, protected the weak and made the lives for us predators better there. It is thanks to her that prey and predator live together peacefully. She saved the city so many times”, Nick told. “Wow. Tell me more!” Jonathan´s smile went wide. As they walked home, Nick told the whole story what happened with the Nighthowlers, as well as many cases together. He kept the best part a surprise for him, though. “What happened to the brave and beautiful bunny then, papa?” Jonathan asked as the story was almost over. “I married her, son. She´s your mother, Judy, and I was the fox who helped her. All the stuff I told you….it´s true”, Nick looked his son in the eyes. The way he gazed at Jonathan made him believe it. Jonathan was speechless. He didn´t squeal out of excitement, he was just quiet out of respect. The fact that all those brave things were done by his mother, he couldn´t believe it. “Whoa”, the fox kit could only say at that moment. “Many heroes may come and go in Zootopia, but nothing will ever beat your mother, Judy Hopps”, Nick said earnestly before they kept on going. Soon, Nick and Jonathan were at the backyard. From there, they could smell the wonderful scent of spinach puffs for the main course and whoopie pies for dessert. Both of them happened be the favorite foods of Jonathan, who was mostly a vegetarian despite being a fox. Judy came to the doorstep, in her apron and familiar farm clothes. She smiled warmly at her son. “You came just in time home, honey. It´s your favorite food too”, she said. The other children were at the table already. “Thanks! You´re the most awesome mom and heroine I´ve ever known!” Jonathan hugged her before joining the other children. “Heroine?” Judy blushed a bit. Suddenly, she realized that he now knew about it. After dinner and washing the dishes, she went to talk to her husband. “You told him the stories, didn´t you?” Judy said. “Of course. He deserves to know that the mammal that our kind respect the most happens to be his dear mother”, Nick patted Judy on the shoulder. The beautiful and motherly rabbit felt flattered. “And that the most loyal and wonderful companion a hero can have happens to be his father…and my darling husband”, Judy said as she moved closer to him. Playfully, she tickled his ear a bit. Judy was once again in a sweet mood. “The other children deserve to hear the story too”, Nick noted. “You´re right. It´s good for them if they know where courage, love and kindness leads in life here in Zootopia”, Judy thought. “It has led to the most wonderful life a man like me can wish for”, the fox kissed Judy´s paw. In his head, Nick wished that their children would have such wonderful moments like that in their lives. He nowadays believed that anyone can be anything in the city, and couldn´t wait to see where their paths would lead at. “You´re still just like you were when we started out, aren´t you, lovely bunny?” Nick said, remembering those days. “Some parts of us never change and you too know it, darling fox”, Judy winked. Nick held her by the paw as they sat on the sofa in their living room. In an hour, Jonathan´s favorite TV show would start. But before the family would watch it together, the rabbit wanted to have a tender moment with her husband. “Almost ten years as your wife…what a happy life after settling down”, she said, as her paws rested softly off Nick´s fluffy tail like it was a footstool. “You´re in your 30s and still just as gorgeous as you were back then. I´m sure you´re the kind of rabbit that´ll age beautifully when your kits grow up”, Nick felt very cozy and warm at that moment. This was the life he had always needed too. Judy nodded as she kissed him on the muzzle. “Look! Mom and Dad are kissing!” Laverne giggled as she played with a ball near Jonathan. Their parents giggled a bit too, but resumed their gentle kiss anyway. The fox kit smiled subtly. “Mom and Dad….and the most awesome heroes in the world”, he said proudly. It´s easy to feel proud when your mother´s a heroine. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Fanon Category:Stories